I've Alway Loved Him
by The Stupid Hufflepuffs
Summary: Here's how we think Ginny thought of Harry throughout the books, starting with the first one. Each chapter is a different book. Reviews adored! --rated for later chaps--
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So yeah. We decided to make a thing together and this is what we came up with and we want you to review and make us happy, and make us feel special, and stuff. **

**Summary: Here's how we think Ginny felt when she was left out all those times. There will be one for each of Harry's year. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. **

Year one

The first time I saw Harry Potter, I knew I loved him. I didn't know it was him, but I still loved that boy. I was standing with my mum, seeing my brother's off to Hogwarts... _again_. And this time, Ron was going. I was loosing my only friend! I was going to be stuck with _mum_ all year. Until Christmas of course! I was _so_ looking forward to Christmas! So we were standing there, and this boy, with jet black hair, broken glasses, and beautiful green eyes comes up to us. Mum didn't notice him at first, but I did, and it was love at first sight! I had no idea who this kid was or what his name was, but I thought he was beautiful.

When we were standing on the platform and Fred and George said they saw Harry Potter! I wanted to meet him, not because I loved him, I loved that other boy, but because I wanted to meet someone who did something great in his life and was only a year older than me! But mum held me back, I was so mad at her, I didn't talk to her for a week.

I was _really_ mad when I found out we were going to _Romania_ for stupid Christmas. That was a horrible Christmas. I sat there, the smell of Dragon dung, wanting to talk to someone my age, but there wasn't anyone. Just Charlie, my parents, and one of Charlie's female friends who ended up stabbing him in the back two days after we left. I was really angry, I had nothing to do except sit there and doodle with a piece of parchment and a quill. It was _the _most boring Christmas ever.

So, when summer rolled around, and Ron told me he was friends with Harry Potter, I was ecstatic! I couldn't stop asking Ron about him! Harry had made the quidditch team as a _first year_, Ron, my wimpy brother, _helped_ him get a stone from Professor Snape. But it turned out to be _You-Know-Who_ in the back of their Defense against the Dark Arts professor was head trying to steal the stone and _not_ Professor Snape! And the stone was so amazing! It made people live for hundreds of years!

Then I found out that their house _won_ the house cup! I was so proud of Harry Potter, I didn't know what to do! I wanted to run up to him and make out with him

.

But knew that wouldn't happen considering I'd most likely never even meet him.

**A/N: Please review! We really want to know what you think about it and whether we should continue or not! Written by Jill.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooo. Here's chap chap twooo. Can you beleive it? Sorry it was such a delay D This one was written by Choco (SH 2.)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter one bit...**

Year two 

I was so excited on going to Hogwarts this year! You can't even imagine how much!

Besides the love of my life is at Hogwarts now and maybe this year instead of saving some stupid stone, he'll save me and carry me in his arms, look me in the eyes and say "Ginny I love you!"

I dreamt that once you know!

_You told me!_

Hi tom!

_Hello Ginevra, How are you, my dear!_

Tom you sound like Dumbledore when you talk like that! I'm good how are you!

_Well...you know…can't complain, a little tough living in a dairy but oh well that's life!_

I'm glad your good!

OMG! Tom Harry Potter has just entered the common room!!

_Oh no she's gonna scream!_

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!_

He's so dreamy and I think his hair became longer, is he taller do you think…

_Oh boy here comes the 'I love Harry Potter' rant_

_She's gonna be at it for hours folks you'd better get comfortable_

**Three hours later when Ginny finished!**

Maybe I should go tell Harry about you, I'm sure he'll be interested!  
Yes I think I'll go now down to the Great Hall it's still early and I think it's the perfect time to tell him!

_But Ginny dearare you _sure_ you want to share me? We won't get as much alone time, you know._

Oh yeah. Never mind then! He's _sooo _dreamy. Have you _seen_ those eyes?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

TSH


End file.
